Sigue tocando
by Vodka.Inferno
Summary: La caótica melodía surgiendo del piano, la decadente danza de su cadera contra la de él...


**Sigue tocando…**

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, mis padres son gente agradable…te aceptarán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque cuando te vean conmigo, verán amor, y eso es lo único que importa.

Eso me había dicho aquella mañana, pero aún me encontraba reacio a aquella reunión, pero, ¿cómo habría podido negármele?, no, a ella era imposible, por ella haría lo que fuera, si, hasta ponerse un tonto sweeter…ropa muggle. Aún seguía sin creer que ella estuviera tan feliz y entusiasta por presentarme, a mí, a Severus Snape.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos-dijo ella suavemente mientras se sentaba en mi regazo, distrayéndome por completo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Crees que valgan tanto?-dije con una sonrisa torcida.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa y depositó un beso en mis labios.

-Todo lo que provenga de ti es valioso-dijo ella.

-Me tienes mucha estima al parecer-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Le aseguró profesor, que es mucho más que estima-respondió con una sonrisa.

La contemplé, sin duda, ella era una prueba de la existencia de un ser divino, a ella se habían tomado la molestia de _diseñarla,_ no sólo _crearla._ Hermione Granger era preciosa, sencillamente hermosa, eso, nadie lo dudaría.

-Verus…

El dulce acortamiento de mi nombre me sacó de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Seguirás perdiéndote en tus pensamientos todo el día?-preguntó ella mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

-Yo…

-Te aseguró que será mucho más sencillo de lo que piensas, son buenas personas, comprensivas, ellos…

-Sólo me preocupa lo que pienses tú, sólo eso.

-Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-Te amo.

Palabras más dulces jamás habían sido dichas.

-Toca para mí.

Ella deslizó sus manos por mi pelo, bajando por mis hombros y continuó su camino por mi espalda, y yo me dejé caer entre su pecho, suspirando.

-Te deseo, justo aquí, en el piano.

Ella tironeó suavemente de mi cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, se acercó a mí y susurró:

-Sólo si tocas para mí.

Yo sólo pude asentir, aquella condenada mujer era mi delirio. Nos levantamos y desvestimos mutuamente, hubiéramos podido usar un hechizo, pero la idea quedaba descartada, me encantaba desnudarla, verla expectante, temblar con cada toque que le daba, ella era una diosa, y yo estaba dispuesto a adorarla, siempre.

Me senté de nuevo en el banco del piano, y ella hizo lo mismo en mi regazo, su mirada achocolatada chocó con la mía.

-Toca para mí-susurró ella mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mi espalda.

Inicié la melodía, era suave, sencilla, pero me costaba concentrarme, su toque me estaba enloqueciendo, y en el momento en que ella se deslizó sobre mí, perdí algunas notas, ella rió.

-Continúa-dijo ella con su mirada fija en la mía mientras empezaba una danza decadente.

Arriba, abajo, en círculos, y de nuevo…

-Hermione…-articulé y un gemido escapó de mis labios.

Ella se acercó y atrapó mis labios con los suyos, permitiéndome beber sus suaves gemidos.

-Me gusta sentirte así.

Se me escaparon algunas notas más.

-Amo moverme y ver tu rostro, consumido por el placer-la decadente danza no había parado-y saber que soy yo la causante de ello-sus manos tocándome-me encanta sentirte dentro de mí…

Mis brazos temblaron y los aparté del piano, tomándola por la cadera, intentando enterrarme más en ella, pero ella se detuvo, negó lentamente con la cabeza y pronunció:

-Sigue tocando…

Esta vez, la melodía aumentó de velocidad, no podía contenerme, ya ni siquiera tocaba algo, eran más que todo notas sueltas, ¿Quién podía concentrarse en tocar el piano cuando una diosa como ella está sobre ti?

-Me haces sentir especial, nunca antes me había sentido así con alguien-su movimiento aumentó-jamás nadie me había hecho sentir así…

Ya no pude resistirlo más, mis manos abandonaron el piano y viajaron hasta su rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Crees que es diferente para mí?, te deseo todo el tiempo Hermione-empujé mi cadera contra la suya, arrebatándole un gemido en el proceso-me vuelves loco, el sabor de tus labios, de tu piel, toda tú me enloquece.

El ritmo de la danza había aumentado, era caótico, una lucha por ver quién alcanzaba el clímax primero, la conocía, podía verlo en sus ojos, quería que perdiera el control.

-Tú, hechicera-le dije tomándola de la cintura y levantándola-Me pones como un adolescente hormonado.

Ella soltó una risita ante aquello; la llevé contra la pared.

BUM BUM BUM

Esperaba que los vecinos no estuvieran, no me apetecía hacer un hechizo silenciador en ese preciso instante.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, y la carne chocando con la carne, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, ya no articulaba ninguna palabra, sólo gemidos salían de sus labios, estaba concentrada en una sencilla, pero potente sensación: el placer.

Sabía que en aquella posición llegaba más adentro, sus piernas me rodeaban la cadera, acercándose, pidiendo silenciosamente más contacto, y yo, se lo di.

-Eres una diosa…-le susurré, ella sonrió ante aquello-y pienso adorarte lo que me reste de vida.

Ella abrió los ojos, embestí una vez más, y saltó al abismo, llevándome con ella.

Nos quedamos quietos, esperando que nuestras respiraciones se normalizarán, podía sentir su corazón galopando en su pecho.

-Nunca dices mi nombre-dije mirándola de nuevo, sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuanto te vienes-le aclaré y ella soltó una risita y luego me regaló un beso.

-Me es muy difícil pensar cuando me tocas de esa manera, articular palabra alguna es complicado, pero, para mí, tu nombre es sinónimo de orgasmos.

Arqueé una ceja y ella volvió a besarme.

-De hecho, podría empezar a llamarlos _seviorgasmos…_

-Tiene sentido del humor, señorita Granger. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-¿Me lo dice el murciélago de las mazmorras?-y rió

-Es usted muy atrevida señorita Granger-y la besé.

La bajé con cuidado, nos miramos un momento y ella dijo:

-Ahora, ¿Estás más relajado?

¿Relajado? Me pregunté a mí mismo y ella sonrió, por supuesto, aún quedaba la dichosa visita.

-Así que, ¿Todo esto fue una estrategia para quitarme los nervios?

-Tengo que asegurar el bienestar del hombre al que amó, la tensión es mala…

-…y como buena chica, tenías que hacer algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, tengo mis técnicas profesor Snape.

-Si todas son así, procuraré que las utilices más a menudo.

Ella soltó una risa, esa melodiosa risa de la cual era dueña, y me arrastró a la habitación, aún faltaban horas para la visita, y yo aún tenía tensión acumulada.

-Aún tenemos tiempo-dijo ella con voz traviesa-No estará cansado ya, ¿verdad profesor?

-Oh señorita Granger, sus padres tendrán que esperar un poco por nosotros, porque la haré pagar por su atrevimiento.

Si ella iba a hacer aquello cada que visitáramos a sus padres, tendría que procurar hacerlo a menudo.

Amaba a esa mujer, y cada día que la veía despertar a mi lado, entre mis brazos, le agradecía a Merlín por darme una segunda oportunidad, la vida ahora no era oscura y retorcida, estaba llena de color, aquel que le otorgaba ella.

-Te amo-le dije mientras la hacía mía de nuevo y ella respondió besándome con pasión.

Los padres de ella tendrían que esperar un poco después de todo…


End file.
